Daddy's Little Girl broke the Rules!
by Issi Targaryen
Summary: The only daughter of Wayne Unser comes home to Charming after College, finds something of her Moms that draws her to the S.O.A. Then, she mets Jax Teller, despite her father's warnings to stay away from him and the Club.Rated M for sexlang&violent.Jax/OFC
1. Back Home

_Disclaimer:I do not own anything Sons of Anarchy. But, I really wish I had Jax. I only own Lizbeth and Bella._

* * *

My name is Lizbeth Selena Unser, I'm 21 and still a Daddy's little girl, who obeys the rules. I just can't go against my dad. Plus, he's a cop so that doesn't help too much. Chief Wayne Unser is his name and is the chief of police of the Charming, California police force, so, I'm lucky..Not. He won't like me do anything without his say in it. Like my first car, I had to get a dented up used car that smelled like piss in the inside, for him to be fine with it.

I have brown wavy hair about to the middle of my back with blue eyes and slightly pale skin while my curves are in the right places on my five foot four body. My dad says I look like my Mom.

Before I was born and when my parents met, my mom would hang out with a girl named Gemma and Gemma's boyfriend John Teller and another guy named Clay Morrow. Mom was the type of girl to break the rules while Dad was the type of guy to obey and set the rules. So, it's soft of a miracle how they got together. Sadly my Mom.. she died in a car crash when I was 13. My Dad was never the same, but, he tried his best to be there for me and take care of me.

* * *

I had just got off the plane, after sitting on it for three or four hours, back home to Charming from a College in Oregon. I sighed taking in the sights.

"Good to be back home."I mumbled, walking to the curb to look for my dad. When I heard a horn blowing, I look to my left and saw my Dad driving his unit car.

He stopped infront of me got out and hugged me as I hugged him back. It felt good being in his arms again after four years of College.

"Hey there Lizbeth." He greeted, pulling away from kissing my forehead.

"Hey daddy." I said back, with a bright smile.

Dad put my luggage in the trunk before getting in the driver's seat so, I could relax in the passanger's seat.

I laid back in the seat, with my eyes closed.

"So, how was College?" Dad asked with his eyes on the road when I opened mine.

"Good. And don't worry, I didn't screw anyone, nor did they screw me." I told him, with a small smile.

"Thank God. Last thing I need is, a grandchild at my age." He said, as if I wasn't there. He did that to me a lot. Sometimes the things he would say were a bit harsh. Okay, he wouldn't do it a lot. He was old so, I would just excuse it.

I was about to say something back when the roar of a motorcycle engine cut me off.

I looked out my window to see a guy with longish blonde hair on a motorcycle, with a shirt and a leather kutte with 'Sons of Anarchy' across the back.

Dad stopped at the red light, not looking at the guy. But, he saw me.

"Hey Chief! That your new wife?" He asked, referring to me.

"None of your business, Teller." Dad told him, using that harsh tone again.

"I'm his.." I was cut off, by Dad pulling off fast when the light turned green.

"Dad, what's wrong? I was trying to talk to him." I asked, looking at Dad with confusion in my eyes.

"I don't want you around him. Him and his family are not the best people to run into and I want you to be safe. Understood?" He asked, his knuckles turning white from him gripping the wheel so tight.

"You said, Mom used to hang out with those kind of people and you married her. What's wrong with me jus.." I was cut off again.

"Understood?" Dad exclaimed, making me shut my mouth. He was scary good at that.

"Crystal." I whispered, before looking out the window.

Dad pulled into the driveway of the house, and it was still the same from when I left it for College. Even, my old dented used piss-smelling car was still there,

"You didn't try to sell it or anything?" I asked, think he would have gotten rid of it. I seriously needed to get a job so I can get a better car.

"No. Figured you might need something to drive when you came back." Dad told me, walking past me heading to the front door with my bags.

"Yeah but at least, you could have tried to fix it up." I said with a small pout, making him chuckle as we walking inside the house.

I went upstairs to my room and saw pictures of me with friends and family along with Heavy Metal posters on the walls, even some Rock. I may be a Daddy's Girl, but, I love loud music. A trait and one of many that I got from my Mom.

As I was unpacking, Dad knocked on my door.

"It's open!" I exclaimed softly, folding and putting my underwear in the dresser drawers when he opened the door holding a box. When my eyes saw the top of it, it said _'Bella Misc.' _

"I thought you might want some of your Mom's things. You and her have the same taste." He told me, as I took it from him and saw it on the bed.

"Thanks." I said with a soft smile, causing him to nod and leave the room closing the door behind him.

'_Hopefully, we don't have the same taste in husbands.' _I mused inwardly, finishing up the unpacking.

* * *

_One hour later_

I finished unpacking everything so, I got to open the box and begin looking through it finding some old pictures and books. But, one book sparked my interest. I reached in the box and pulled out a Black leather book with engraved on the cover,

_'The Life of Bella Daniels..'_

I grinned laughing, knowing that I had found Mom's diary from when she was younger.


	2. Car Died

_Disclaimer:I do not own anything Sons of Anarchy. But, I really wish I had Jax. I only own Lizbeth and Bella._

* * *

I smiled and laughed to myself, when I realized it was my Mom's diary. Before reading, I noticed the date on the top right hand corner, 'Oct 13, 1976' and saw it was Mom's birthday. I opened the book and read the first entry, which was her birthday.

_'October 13, 1981_

_Today is my twenty first birthday and my party was a blast! After having cake at my house with my parents, Clay took me to the Clubhouse to get drunk at. Well, my best friend and Club sister, Gemma gave me this wickedly engraved diary then my Club brother, Clay gave me a black leather choker with a gunmetal heart on it with a gun on it. Him and I went out for a bit a few months ago, but it didn't work out because we acted like brother and sister too much, it was just too weird. Then Gemma's 'friend', John Teller gave me a set of two rings. When together on the same hand, it reads LADY. So, there's LA on one and DY on the other. Cool, ain't it? Then, Gemma and I got drunk as the boys stayed sober to drive us home. And I'm sure if this somehow gets to my daughter, if I ever have one and after I'm dead and gone is reading this? The Club, I'm referring to is John Teller's club. I was Clay's Old Lady, but not literally. I was called that because we dated, we never did anything. John called the Club, 'Sons of Anarchy' and him, Clay and the other guys in the club like Bobby and Tig, got the Grim reaper tattooed on their backs with 'Sons of Anarchy' across their shoulders like their jackets. Gemma got a tattoo over her left breast, it was a Crow. John's actually since the other name for the club was SAMCRO. _

_Meaning;_

_Sons of_

_Anarchy_

_Motorcycle_

_Club_

_Redwood_

_Original._

_ I think. Anyway, I got one on the pulse point of my left wrist. It was a bleeding Black rose and the stem with the thorns wrapped around my wrist. It hurt like fucking hell!_

_Until my next entry.._

_Bella'_

I wiped away a tear, after closing the book. It wasn't because my mom was involved with a club, it was because I felt like she was there with me reading it herself. I could almost hear her voice in my head. I knew that Mom would hang with motorcycle gangs, but I didn't think she had a tattoo. She wore bracelets all the time, covering her wrists.

I was happy that I found this. Then wondering about the necklace that Clay gave Mom, I nearly jumped back into the box, rustling around until I found the black leather choker with a gunmetal heart with a gun on it.

"Got ya." I said while putting it in my jewelry box, sticking the box away under my bed and the book in a special place before changing into my pjs and into the bed to sleep.

* * *

_The next morning_

I woke up the next morning, showered before getting dressed in Mom's old Harley Davidson mid-drift with a long fishnet shirt underneath and black denims jeans with my boots and putting on the choker. After one last look in my mirror, I was heading down to get something to eat.

I got downstairs to see Dad eating a piece of toast with a cup of coffee, reading the newspaper.

"Morning Dad." I said, getting myself some coffee and a breakfast roll.

"Morning Lizbe.. What are you wearing?" Dad asked, looking at my outfit. I fought the urge to smile, knowing that he didn't like it. I like to obey him but then again, it was more fun to annoy him.

"Just something of Moms." I told him, eating the rest of the buttery roll.

"Well, I.. Mmm, nevermind." He said shaking his head, going back to his paper.

I finished up, before putting everything up to kiss Dad on his cheek.

"Now, where are you going?" He asked, as I grabbed Mom's leather cropped jacket out the closet by the door.

"Going take a look around. Be back in a few hours!" I exclaimed back, going out the door and sadly, into my old car.

I started the piece of shit and left. I looked around and saw the everything was pretty much looking the same. Despite the fact, that I would see men on motorcycles with the Sons of Anarchy kuttes on every once in a while.

Then, when I got past a Mechanic place, my car decides to choke.

"Stupid piece of shit." I whispered, hitting the wheel before leaning back in the seat with a sigh. My hands were on my face, covering my eyes so I couldn't see anything.

Suddenly, someone tapped on the window making me almost jump out of my very skin. I looked to see the guy that I was trying to talk to yesterday. So, I rolled down the window.

"Yeah?" I asked, once the window was down.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked, as I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Shitty old ass car died." I told him, looking down.

"How about I get the guys at the mechanic to tow this over there to check it out? How that sound?" He offered catching me by surprise.

"Would you mind? I don't want to be a burden." I asked with a hopefull look, making him chuckle.

"Nah, you're not a burden. Hang tight, I'll be right back." He told me, before walking back behind my car just for me to hear the roar of a motorcycle. I laughed softly as my blue eyes looked up at the sky. Mentally thanking my mother for living in Charming.

Few minutes later, I noticed a white tow truck pull up behind me. So, I got out to see the Blonde guy that helped me, talking to a guy a little younger then him with Reddish brown hair.

I walked over to the Blonde with my hands in my jacket pockets.

"Thanks for helping me. I'm Lizbeth." I told him, extending my hand for him to shake, which he did back.

"Jax Teller. But, I'm sure you know my last name, since your father said that before driving off like a bat out of Hell." Jax told me, making me laugh.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. He can be an ass at times." I said, but Jax gave me that 'At times?' look.

"Okay, he's an ass all the time."I admitted, with a smile as he chuckled with a smile.

The guy that Jax was talking to eariler, walked up,

"Got it up." He said.

"Good job, Half-sack. Now go on, drive it back." Jax told him, causing Half-Sack blushed before getting the truck and driving off.

"Half-Sack? He lost a nut or something?" I asked, and the blonde nodded as I made a face.

"Ouch." I whinced watching the handsome biker walk over to his bike.

"Give you a lift to the mechanic?" He asked, getting on the machine and turning the key.

"Sure." I said, hopping into the bitch seat behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Hold on." He told me, before riding off.

I smiled biting my lip, looking around.

_'Hopefully none of the other cops see me or Dad will have a fit.'_ I prayed inwardly, as Jax pulled into the parking lot of the mechanics. The garage was called _'Teller-Morrow.' _Just judging from the name, I could tell that the man giving me the ride worked there. Kind of obvious.


	3. Clay and Gemma

_Disclaimer:I do not own anything Sons of Anarchy. But, I really wish I had Jax. I only own Lizbeth and Bella._

_*Updated_

* * *

I got off Jax's bike looking at Half-Sack the poor thing, take my car off the tow truck as some other guy helped push it into the garage.

"I'll pay you guys to trash it." I told Jax, making him look weird at me as we walked over to the car. I hated that thing though I was starting to love it, seeing as it introduced me to the blonde Biker of Charming.

"Why?" Jax asked with a chuckle looking at me like I was crazy.

"For one, the car is old and smells like piss and two, I hate it. Dad bought it for me, even though I told him no." I said having a pout as Jax laughed more.

"I'll bust it up for ya, if you want. Free of charge." He said making me smile.

"Thanks." I said back when a older man with fading blond growing grey hair walked up to us, with the same cut Jax had on only with 'President' on it.

"I see you have a new girl." He teased, eyeing me up and down though it looked like he was trying to think of something.

"Not like that, Clay. Her name is Lizbeth and her car died so, now she wants me to bash it for her." Jax told him, with a smirk looking back at me with those grey blue eyes.

"That bad of a car?" Clay asked me and I nodded.

"Shit yeah." I confirmed with a grimace on my face.

"Damn." He said, before noticing Mom's choker around my neck.

"Where'd you get that?" He asked, motioning his head towards it.

"It was my Moms. I was looking through her stuff last night and found it." I told him, taking the pendant between my fingers stroking the heart.

"Was her name Bella?" Clay asked and judging from the look on his face, it looked like he realized something.

"Bella Daniels, yeah." I said, with a nod. Clay smiled brightly as he deeply laughed.

"You look just like her. Same clothes and everything. How is she?" He asked, making me bit my lip and my sapphire blue eyes look down at the ground.

"She died in a car crash when I was thirteen." I told him raising my head only to see his smile disappear.

"Sorry." He said, looking down a bit.

"It's okay and please. Don't go into the whole _'I'm sorry for your loss'_ speech. I had enough of that shit at the funeral." I said, making him and Jax chuckle.

"Got Bella's mouth too." Clay said, with a small laugh before calming down.

"Think I should take her to see Mom?" Jax asked, gesturing to the office.

"Yeah. Gemma will like that." He told Jax.

Jax nodded, before leading me to the small office not far off from the garage.

"Stay out here for a second." He told me, before walking in through the open door.

* * *

_Jax's view_

I left Lizbeth by the door outside, before walking into Mom's office.

"Hey Mom. What would you say if I had met a certain Bella Daniels' daughter?" I asked her, leaning against the wall as she looked up with her glasses on.

"I don't know. I'd have to see her first." Mom said back taking off her glasses, not believing me. Her hazel eyes looked confused.

"Alright then. Lizbeth, you can come in now." I told Lizbeth letting her know that it was okay to enter the room.

* * *

_Lizbeth's view_

I heard Jax call for me so I walked in to see a woman about in her late 40s or so, with a tattoo over her left breast. A crow tattoo. This was Gemma, Mom's old friend.

"Bella?" She asked, with a shocked look on her face.

"No, I'm Lizbeth. Her daughter." I told her, as she got up and hugged me tightly.

"You look just like her." She said, breaking the hug and putting her hand on my cheek.

"Thank you, Mrs. Teller ." I said, but she softly smiled shaking her head.

"No misses. It makes me sound older then I am. Just call me Gemma, sweetie and it's Morrow now." Gemma told me, with a small wink making me smile.

"Okay."I said back.

Now, I knew why Mom hung with Gemma and Clay. They were different from the other people in Charming. They weren't trying to fit into society. They were the Outlaws of the town and I loved it!


	4. Not Her

_Disclaimer:I do not own anything Sons of Anarchy. But, I really wish I had Jax. I only own Lizbeth and Bella._

_*Updated_

* * *

For the rest of the day, I stayed with Gemma talking and laughing while Juice and Half-sack were working with my car with Jax _'helping'_ them. Gemma calmed down laughing, before smiling at me.

"You look so much like her. Even in her old Harley Davidson shirt on and the necklace that Clay gave her." Gemma told me, making me laugh softly.

"Thanks. Dad always says that. But, nothing about the clothes." I said back, looking down. It was like he didn't want me to be like her at all.

"You know what, for you to get to know the others in the club why don't you come to dinner Sunday night? Everyone's going to be there." She asked, making me bit my lip thinking.

"I can always say that I bumped into an old pal from high school." I thought outloud with a smirk as Gemma did the same back. It was a smirk of pride if there was such a thing.

"You're Bella's daughter, alright. Think of it as a welcome home party. A welcome back to Charming and a welcome to the Club. You're no ones Old Lady, but you're in the club by your Mother's blood." She told me, making me look at her confused.

"Her blood? What do you mean?"I asked.

"Bells was the Club's best lightweight boxer. Got a few stratches on her. But she won all four matches she had with four different guys. Beat all their asses." Gemma said, making me run my fingers through my dark brown hair. Guess I know where my fighting spirit came from.

"Maybe that's where I get the urge to beat someones face in from." I told her, making her laugh. Then I heard a car drive up so, I looked out the window and groaned.

"What the fuck? What's she doing here?" I cursed, seeing Tara Knowles get out her car.

Gemma looked and had the same reaction I had.

"I can't believe that bitch is your cousin."She cursed as well, making me look at her.

"How do you think I feel? Every single time we saw eachother, it was hell. We would always start fighting, but since I just got back in town I'll try to be a good girl. Gotta live up to the Unser family name." I said venom and sarcasm dripping on every word as I got up.

"I can't believe Bella married a cop too. And Wayne Unser too!" Gemma muttered under her breath, shaking her head. I guessed from that, that Mom wasn't the type to like good guys.

"Gemma, I'm going to ask Jax if he could give me a ride home after I talk to Tara, okay?" I asked and she nodded, getting up and giving me a hug.

"You're always welcome here, Lizzi. You're my best friend's daughter so that makes you family." Gemma told me almost making me want to cry. Even though I have only been talking to her for a few hours, she was already like a mother to me.

I broke the hug, giving her a smile.

"Thanks, Gemma. See you Sunday night." I said back before walking out the office, biting my lip. Seeing the car in the parking lot, reminded me of why I was leaving in the first place.

_'Tara..' _I hissed inwardly, walking towards her.

"Hey there, Tara." I said, with a fake smile as she did the same back.

"Lizbeth? Uncle Wayne said you were back in town." Tara said as I nodded. Dad had informed her all ready, great.

"Yeah, I'm back and here to stay." I told her, and I noticed her face fall slightly. Inside, I was jumping with joy knowing that I was starting to get under her skin. Haven't lost my touch yet.

"That's great!" She said back with fake happiness.

Then Jax walked up with his cool swagger, clueless that he was walking on what would probably soon become a battlefield.

"Hey Lizbeth, Tara." He said and I could tell that Tara was a bit pissed when Jax said my name first and not hers.

"Jax, do you think you could give me a ride home?" I asked him, hoping that Tara would not open her mouth before he would answer.

"Sure, no problem." Jax said back, with a shrug and a sweet smile. Tara's face began to turn red from anger and jealously.

"I can bring her home, so you don't have to waste your gas." She said, really wanting to chew me out in her car.

"Then you'd be wasting your gas, Tar." I told her, using her nickname which I got from a Tar pit and my hatred to her. Tara slightly glared at me, causing me to do the same back.

* * *

Gemma saw what was going to happen and zoomed over to Clay, taking his arm.

"Clay, stop Lizbeth and Tara before they snap. Jax is taking Lizbeth home, use that!" She whispered, pushing her husband towards Tara and me.

I was starting to step towards Tara to rip her face apart when Clay put his arm over my shoulder stopping me.

"Jax, you should get Lizbeth home." He told Jax and he nodded, walking me over to his bike. I could feel a burning sensation on the back of my head, coming from the direction of my cousin.

Jax got on his bike before handing me a helmet with Red Wings on it with 'Bells' written on the back.

"Clay found it and said it was your moms. Thought you might want to wear it." Jax told me making me smile while putting it on my head. After making sure it was on all right, I straddled the bitch seat on the bike as he turned it on.

When he wasn't looking, I turned to Tara and poked my tongue at her causing Gemma laugh in the distense from the act.

Jax drove off and out of the parking lot, leaving one angry brown haired bitchy doctor all alone.


	5. Fights

_Disclaimer:I do not own anything Sons of Anarchy. But, I really wish I had Jax. I only own Lizbeth and Bella._

_*updated_

* * *

I told Jax the way to my house and was relieved when Dad's car was gone.

"He went to work, thank god." I said, getting off the motorcycle taking off Mom's halmet as I shook my hair. I wasn't really used to wearing helmets.

"You have a boyfriend?" Jax asked, hearing what I had said. I just laughed ever though he wasn't the first to say that. Well wait, actually he was.

"No. I'm staying with my dad until I find a place for myself." I told him, before biting my lower lip.

"Want to come in for a beer?" I asked Jax, pulling out my keys to the house from my pocket.

"Why not." He said getting off the bike and putting the stand down on it as I walked to the door, unlocking it.

Unknown to both of us, an agent from the ATF by the name of June Stahl was watching us from her car.

"Unser's going to have a fit."She said, with a smirk on her face as Jax and I went inside the house with me closing the door.

* * *

I got Jax and I beers, opening them and we sat on the couch in the Living room just drinking and talking.

"So, how'd you get with my cousin?" I asked him, referring to Tara.

"Tara never mentioned that she had a cousin." Jax said with a somewhat surprised look on his face.

"I'm sure, she'd like it to be that way too. You not about knowing me." I told him, taking a swig of my beer.

"She has her moments, but she's not that bad." He said defending her, not knowing what she was really like. She was a moody, suicidal bitch. Though she was only suicidal when it came to someone leaving her. Sure she had done that to him a few times.

"If she's not that bad, why does Gemma hate her so much?" I asked in a matter of fact type tone. He got a kick out of that because of the laugh.

"Mom doesn't like most of the girls I go out with." Jax told me, making me roll my eyes. Yeah fucking right.

"She likes me." I said, proving a point.

"Yeah, but we're not dating or anything." He said back, drinking more of his beer.

"So? She still likes me." I said, doing the same.

Then the phone rang and I got up to answer it on the third ring.

"Hello?" I asked, sitting the bottle next to the phone and leaning against the table.

"Lizbeth, I was just calling to ask you if you made any new friends since you've been in town?" Dad asked as a smile curved my plump lips.

"A few. I even met a couple of Mom's old friends. Clay and Gemma Morrow." I told him, looking back at Jax who had his back to me, and I bit my lip still smiling, before turning back around.

"Did you happen to meet their son, Jax?" He asked, with venom dripping on every word and I didn't miss that one bit.

"Yeah. Why, what's wrong?" I asked back. What was the beef he had with handsome biker?

"I thought I told you to stay away from him." Dad told me, causing me to clench my fists. I hated it when he would treat me like I was eight.

"He's not that bad, when you get to know him." I said back since before Jax and I got on the subject with Tara, he told me that he lost his dad John Teller about fourteen years ago and Clay was his step-dad. Even told her that he has a son with a bad heart in the hospital courtesy of his druggie ex-wife.

"I don't want you hurt. I'm surprised you're Mother never got hurt when she was with the club." He mused.

"Mom was tougher then you think and I'm happy to have inherited that." I said snapping back, tried of his bull.

"Watch your tone with me." He said, in a stern voice as if to warn me but it wasn't going to work.

"No, I'm 21 fucking years old and I can take care of myself. I've hated how you always tried to control me, since Mom died." I told him off, feeling better and better with each word.

"Because I was afraid of you doing this. Being just like that bitch Bella." Dad snapped, making me glare at a nearby picture of Dad embracing Mom on their wedding day.

"Call her a bitch again and you're dead." I hissed at him, before slamming down the phone. I had put it down pretty hard because it caught her guest's attention.

"I take it that was your dad."Jax said while getting up and walking over to me. I sighed turning towards him, running my fingers through my hair. It was a habit that I wanted to get rid of but, it was a nervous habit that I couldn't quit.

"Who else? Hey, is there a fight at the clubhouse tonight?" I asked, remembering Gemma say that Mom would fight.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" He questioned making me laugh.

"Lucky guess. Can I come?" I asked, wanting to blow off some steam.

"Sure. Come on." Jax said, walking to the door as I followed.

We got outside and I put on my helmet, before getting on the bike behind Jax and he rode out the driveway, heading to the clubhouse.

* * *

We got to the clubhouse by the garage and I got off the bike first taking off my helmet, waiting for Jax.

He got off and lead me to the door, it was open so both of us walked in.

"It should be in the back." He said, walking that way so I followed and we got to another door.

Jax opened it and I instantly heard men yelling and noticed the ring with two guys fighting in it. It was a good fight too as the smells of blood, sweat and alcohol filled the air.

"I wonder if it's okay if I fight." I thought outloud and Jax heard me and looked at me strange.

"Aren't you afraid that you'll break a fingernail?" He asked, making me glare at him squeezing a slight chuckle from him.

Then Clay walked up.

"Hey Liz." He greeted, with a warm smile.

"Hey Clay. Do you think that I could knock a guy out in the ring?" I asked, looking at the ring and back at President of the Club.

"You can try." He told me, making me smile.

"And I know that smile. Your mother would do that when she wanted to blow of some steam." Clay said as I nodded. Lucky for me, the fight in the ring had just ended.

"That's what I aim to do." I said back before walking to the ring.

Men started to look at me strange, when I started to climb in. Then I heard Gemma exclaim.

"Like Mother, like Daughter!" Making me laugh because she was speaking the truth. Though the men didn't like it.

"Who let the girl in here?" Most men asked, booing at me making me smirk.

"You men too chicken to fight a woman?" I shouted back, pulling my hair back and twisting it into a messy bun causing every thing to go quiet.

Then a tall yet musculer rugged type guy climbed in.

"How about we make this interesting.. If I win, I get to fuck you." He said, making me glare at him.

"No way on Earth, am I going to do that. But, if I win, you have to go fuck a pig." I told him, making everyone laugh.

He scoffed before punching me in my stomach.

"Cunt." He called me, as I stayed bent down.

I looked up at him with a smirk and an evil look in my eyes.

"Chickenshit." I said back socking him hard in his jaw and then a left hook to his nose, breaking it.

Twenty to thirty minutes later, he was on the floor bleeding from his nose, eye and cheek since I had cut him in those places. I get ontop of him and grabbed him by his shirt collar.

"Give up or do you want more?" I teased, glaring down at him making him eagerly shake his head no with a whimper.

I smiled before getting up and climbing out the ring, with a few cuts and bruises on me. One of my stomach, a cut cheek as well as black right eye. I walked over to the table where Clay, Jax and Gemma were and sat next to Jax.

"Still think that I was going to break a nail?" I asked him, with a sassy smile.

"Nah not really. Now, I don't want to get on your bad side." He said with a slight smile.

"You won't. Ugly guys get on my bad side" I told him, before my cell phone buzzed against my hip.

I took it out and saw it was a text message from my Dad. So I opened the message.

_Get home NOW!_

I bit my lip, putting it back in my pocket.

"What's wrong?" Gemma asked, seeing the look on my face.

"It was my Dad. I better head home, it doesn't look good." I said, getting up and pulled my hair loose from the bun.

"I'll take you home." Jax said, getting up as well.

"Okay. Be careful you two." Gemma told us, as we walked off.

We got outside, put on our helmets, before getting on the road.

* * *

Jax got to my house and I got off, taking my helmet off and holding it in my hands before seeing the unit car.

"Crap."I sighed. I was in deep shit.

"Hopefully, he's not too mad." I said, walking to the door.

Jax followed me like a gentleman, of course.

"If anything happens, just call the garage, okay?" He told me and I nodded.

"Thanks Jax."I said, hugging him which he awkwardly did back.

I broke the hug giving him a smile, which he returned gladly before unlocking the door and walking in the house. Just to lean against the door when I closed it.

I heard his motorcycle fade away and smiled, before walking into the living room, only to be slapped in the face and land on the floor.


	6. In my Mom's arms again

_Disclaimer:I do not own anything Sons of Anarchy. But, I really wish I had Jax. I only own Lizbeth and Bella._

_*updated_

* * *

I yelped when I hit the hard wood floor. I looked up to see my father standing over me with an intense glare in his eyes.

"Dad, what are you.. AH!" I cried out when Dad kicked me in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me.

"I told you to stay away from him!" He yelled at me, as I held my stomach while coughing. He pulled Mom's diary out of his back pocket and wagged it in front of my face, smacking my cheek a couple times with it.

"I should have burned this when she died. Should have known that this would cause trouble with you, if you read it." Dad said, walking over to the lite fireplace.

"Daddy, don't please." I whimpered, trying to get my wind back. Just so I could fight back despite my brain couldn't register that it was my father hurting me.

He smirked at me, before throwing it into the fire. I tried to crawl to the fireplace to get it out, but Dad grabbed my hair and threw me into the wall. Then he started punching me, making me dizzy and my head pound. My lower lip was busted and my right eye was blackening, even starting to swell.

"Don't want you to get burned,Princess." He said before punching my left cheek hard enough to make me fall on my side. Dad kicked my stomach one last time, before walking to the door.

"Now, be a good Daddy's girl and stay here." He said, opening the door and slamming it shut. Two minutes later, I heard his unit car engine turn on and fade as he drove off.

I laid on the floor, before sitting up and staring at the fireplace watching the book that was now half-way gone and slowly turning to ash.

I leaned back against the wall for a while until getting up and heading upstairs to my room with a slight stagger to my step, only to grab a messanger bag and put some clothes and underwear in it as well as my ipod, before walking back downstairs and out the door, only to struggle to run to the garage.

* * *

_Twenty minutes later.._

I got to the garage, panting to catch my breath as I felt a burning in the stomach from the kicks and the punches from earlier. I could hear the yelling from the men inside the clubhouse and prayed that Gemma was in her office, since I figured that Jax or Clay would have a fit if they saw me and would try to kill my Dad. Not that I would blame them. I was walking towards the clubhouse door when I saw the light in Gemma's office was still on.

I sighed in relief before walking towards her door and knocking lightly.

"Hold on." I heard her say and her heels click on the floor on the other side.

When she opened the door to see my face bruises, right eye black and swelling with a busted lip and holding my stomach, I could practicely feel the terror coming from her when she took in what she was seeing.

"Oh, sweetie." Gemma cooed, leading me in the office and held me in her arms.

I felt so safe in her arms, I began to cry feeling like I was in my Mom's arms again. Sobs were coming out and when I fully took in the motherly warm, my knees gave way causing me to fall to the floor. Gemma knelt down with me, stroking my hair to comfort me. The more she did, the more it reminded me of how my Mom would soothe me and make me cry more. Both from the pain of my father abusing me and the loss of a mother.


	7. Stay in Who's room?

_Disclaimer:I do not own anything Sons of Anarchy. But, I really wish I had Jax. I only own Lizbeth and Bella._

_A/N: There will be some Tara bashing.._

_*updated_

* * *

After having a good cry on Gemma rubbing my back to calm me down, I finally broke the embrace as I got up wiping my eyes.

"Thanks for being a shoulder to cry on, Gemma." I told her, making her smile a bit while helping her up. Well, I tried as best as I could since my stomach was hurting me.

"Your welcome and I'm sure if I had a daughter and she came across Bella like you did, Bella would have done the same." She said back and I felt the tears well up in my eyes.

"Right." I said looking down trying to blink them back.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Gemma told me, taking out her office and going into the clubhouse where Clay and the others including Jax were at. Seeing them, I immeditely put my hair infront of my face to hide it.

"Hey Lizzi." I heard Jax say but I was silent and just waved. Guess he could see that something was wrong because I heard him get up from his chair and saw his shoes in front of me.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he reached out to me to brush my hair out of my face. I flinched away before he could even touch him.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Now, what's wrong?" He asked again, and this time I brushed my hair out of my face myself with my eyes closed. When I opened them, I could see the anger in Jax's blue eyes. Which they actually looked bluer then usual when he was mad.

"Where's your dad?" He asked and I knew what he might do.

"Jax, don't even think about it. I don't want you to go to jail over me." I told him, not wanting to lose a friend and my dad in the process. Even though Unser probably deserves jail right about now.

"So, you just want me to just sit here and wait 'til he hits you again?" Jax asked, even more pissed that I was defending him.

"It won't." Gemma jumped in from her spot at Clay's side.

"Because, she's staying here." She finished, a smile on her face with a certain look in her eyes that I couldn't point out. But I knew that she had a plan.

"I don't want to be a burden, though." I said wrapping my arms around me.

"You're not going to be one. I told you that you were always welcome here." Gemma reminded me.

"But, I'm sure the rooms are all full." I told her, trying to get out of it.

"Not Jax's room." Gemma said, with a sly smile. Now, I understood the look. She's trying to break Jax and Tara up by putting me in the picture. Clever, clever Old Lady.

"Wait, you want us to share a room?" Jax and I asked in union, only to be answered with a nod from Samcro Queen.

I inwardly blushed since I now knew that the story behind that sly smile she gave Jax and I. Plus, I was starting to like Jax more then a friend so, that just doubled it. Though I was kind of all for it just to get under my cousin's skin.

Jax took me to where his or our room was, before we walked in.

"Want me to get something for that lip?" He asked with his eyes on my mouth. Normally, I would have licked my lips to tempt him to kiss me but at the moment. Probably not the best idea.

"No. I just need to shower and I'll be fine." I told him softly, before looking in my bag to look for something to sleep in and I find nothing.

"Shit." I muttered, hanging my head down.

"Forgot something at home?" Jax asked knowing why I cursed.

"Yeah. I forgot to get something to sleep in. Guess I was in a hurry to get out." I told him, running my fingers through my hair.

"I can found a shirt for you to wear, if that'll do." He suggested as I took out some underwear. Of course, I was in the right mind to bring those!

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble.. Please?" I asked and he smiled while chuckling and nodding.

"Thanks." I said before kissing his cheek and running into the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

I took off my dirty clothes and underwear before jumping into the shower, turning on some warm water to wash myself. I finished up and got out the shower to dry with a towel. I put on some clean underwear, which was a Dark red satin bra with matching panties. I looked at myself in the mirror to see the bruises that were on my body.

_'Fuck, dad..' _I thought to myself, seeing the state he put me in.I cleaned the wound on my lip before walking out the bathroom, wrapped in the towel since Jax didn't bring the shirt he might have found in the bathroom for me.

I was out the bathroom to see him sitting on the bed in his boxers and his shirtless glory.

"Umm.. Did you find a shirt?" I asked, trying in vain to keep my eyes from his body and only on his eyes. Jax chuckled seeing that I was having a little trouble.

"Yeah. Hope you like black." He told me. getting up and handing me a black t-shirt with 'Sons of Anarchy' on it with the Grim Reaper on it as well. Nice.

I smiled, taking it.

"You know I do." I teased a bit, before turning around with my back to him and took off the towel and slipped the shirt on over my head very carefully. With my back turned, I could feel Jax's eyes on my back, especially my ass. I smirked, before turning around.

"Not used to seeing a girl with an ass?" I asked, walking past him to the bed.

"Tara has an ass." He defended her, making me roll my eyes looking at him.

"When was the last time you saw her with one?" I asked and got no answer.

"I rest my case." I said, with a smile leaning back on the pillow.

Jax smirked slightly, as he climbed on the bed next to me.

"You sure, you don't want me to get Unser for doing this to you?" He asked, messing with a piece of my hair making me giggle softly while I shook my head. He may have his moments but, he was still my dad and I loved him. Though the love meter was swiftly going down.

"I'm sure. I don't want you to get into trouble." I told him again. Jax leaned in to where he was by my ear.

"Everything I do gets me in trouble, babe." He whispered in my ear, making me shudder slightly.

Little did I know, he smirked when he noticed my body shudder.

I turned my head and looked at him with playful look in my eyes. Our lips were close to touching since he was so close.

"We should get some sleep. It's almost mid-night." I said looking at the clock on his nightstand briefly, before looking back at Jax.

"Good idea, Lizzi." He said back, before reaching over me to turn off the lamp on my side of the bed.

"I swear to God Jax if you almost start calling me Lizard, I'm going to dismember you." I told him jokingly, making him laugh.

"I won't, Lizzi. I'll just stick with that." Jax stated, before putting his arm around my waist being mindful and careful. Guess he saw the bruise when I was putting on the shirt, even though I had my back to him.

"What are you doing?" I asked softly, confused.

"You're still cold from the shower. Thought I'd warm you up." He told me pulling me close to his body. His warm, strong, sexy body.

_'Down, girl.' _I told myself, biting my tongue instead of my lip.

"T-thanks." I studdered.

Soon, sleep took over the both of us and as I slept I moved closer to Jax, putting my head in the crook of his neck. Lord help us if Gemma, any of the guys or Tara come walking in and see us like this.


	8. Nice morning so far

_Disclaimer:I do not own anything Sons of Anarchy. But, I really wish I had Jax. I only own Lizbeth and Bella._

_*updated_

* * *

When I woke up, I heard the shower running and where Jax was sleeping was empty. I smiled a bit to myself before getting up, taking off the shirt Jax gave me. I was about to go look for some clothes to wear for the day, when Jax came out the bathroom with a towel lazily wrapped around his hips, that seemed to be slipping.

_'This jusy proves that God is a woman..' _I mused mentally, praying that I wasn't drooling.

"Morning." He said with a small smile, making me snap out of my little trance.

"Umm morning Jax." I said, sounding like an idiot which I inwardly kicked myself for doing.

"Enjoying the show?" Jax asked, with a smirk making me blush.

"No! I mean..! Yes.. Oh, nevermind." I muttered, looking down into my bag rustling around inside it.

_'Good one Liz. Act like a brainless bimbo!'_ I told myself, kicking myself again.

I found my corset I got from Hot Topic which was leather around the waist but green plaid around the breasts and put on my black jeans, before putting on my boots. And I did all this with my back to Jax as he got dressed. Don't worry, I had my underwear on.

And believe me, my cheeks were flaming!

I had just finished my eye makeup, before heading to the door.

"I'm going to get something to eat, want some coffee?" I asked, looking over my shoulder at him. He had just pulled his kutte on over his shirt.

"Yeah. I'll be there in a bit." Jax said, as I nodded opening the door and walking out of the room.

On the way to the kitchen part, I took a few deep breaths to try and get rid of my blushing and I felt the cool feeling in my cheeks fade away.

I got in the kitchen and saw a pot of coffee so, I found two mugs and poured some into them before putting some suger in mine, along with some cream. I was clueless on how Jax liked his coffee and wasn't going to try anything. Though he seems like a straight up black coffee type guy.

Then when I turn around, I saw a thin girl about my age or a bit younger with Brown hair with some blonde in it with Hazel eyes walk in.

"Good morning." I said smiling softly at her, which she returned.

"Hi. I'm Cherry." She said, putting her hadn out for me to shake. Which I did to be polite.

"Lizbeth. Everyone around here pretty much calls me Liz or Lizzi." I told Cherry and she nodded.

Then Gemma walked in with a small smirk.

"How was Jax last night?" She asked making me blush again and moan slightly, figuring that Cherry would think that I slept with him.

"You slept with Jax?" Cherry asked with a hint of joy to her voice, instantly acting like she wanted details.

"No. Nothing happened, Gemma. He looked at my ass, that was it." I told Gemma before turning more red as I saw Jax come in, with that cocky smirk of his. As much as I wanted to smack him, he was just so sexy.

Gemma made a noise like she didn't believe me, before leaving the kitchen with her coffee.

It was very quiet, between the three of us as I handed the blonde biker his mug. Cherry just looked at the both of us, before getting up and walking quietly out the room. Leaving Jax and I alone.

Then he broke the silence.

"Think Mom wanted something to happen?" He asked,

"You hit the nail right on the head." I confirmed it, making Jax sigh and shake his blonde head.

"Nice morning so far." He muttered with a slight chuckle.

It sure was.. But something tells me that there's going to be more.

* * *

_/Jax's pov/_

Mom knew that I was starting to like Lizzi. Heck, she's one of the reasons I showered this morning. It's hard to sleep besides a beautiful woman like her, without getting hard or anything.

'Tara's never made me feel like that..'I thought, before getting some coffee.

_/End Jax/_

* * *

While Jax fixed his coffee the way he liked it, I found the toaster, some bread and butter.

"Hungery?" He asked, his blue eyes looking over at me bend over getting the machine out.

"A bit." I told him after getting it up and setting it on the counter to plug it in and put the bread in it.

I turned and leaned against the counter waiting for the bread to toast biting my lip, when a idea came to me. I didn't really like staying at the clubhouse, being a free loader.

"Think Clay would let me work here?" I asked Jax, turning towards him.

"Sure. You know Mom's gonna try and convince if he doesn't."Jex said back, shrugging his shoulders at first.

"Gotta love Momma Gemma and her masters degree in cunning." I agreed, getting my toast and putitng some butter on it before eating it with my coffee.

When I finished my coffee and toast, I washed out the mug and dried it, putting it back in the cupboard.

I hummed softly.

"I'm going talk to Clay about the job. See ya around." I told Jax and he nodded, as I walked out the kitchen. As I walked away, I could feel the burning sensation of his eyes on my ass. Guess what I said last night stayed in his head.

I found Clay and the others walk out a room, with the Reaper and Sons of Anarchy on the door. So, I waited til Clay was alone before walking to him.

"Hey Clay, you think I could work here? 'Cause, I don't want to stay here and not work." I asked him. and he smiled a bit.

"Sure. Just tell me or Jax if Juice or Tig does or say anything to you, okay? Tig will most likely do something more though." Clay warned me and I nodded in understanding. Even though I hadn't met Tig just yet.

"Okay. When do I start?" I asked, ready to start earning my keep.

"Tomorrow. But, today you can help Gemma with somethings in her office." He told me.

I nodded again, before walking away to head to the office.

"Liz." I heard Clay so, I turned around, only for him to hug me and kiss my forehead.

I looked up and he held my face in his hands, being careful on my black eye and cut lip.

"Don't get in anymore trouble. Especially with Gemma. You and her are going to be the death of me." Clay told me, and I smiled softly as best as I could.

"I promise." I said back and he smiled slightly, before ruffling my hair a bit making me laugh.

I walked out the clubhouse and heading towards Gemma's office when I saw Jax working on a car with a tall guy with a brown beard and wearing a black beanie. Jax saw me and smiled a bit, which I returned with a small wave as I got into the open office.

I leaned against the door and knocked, making Gemma look up and take off her glasses.

"You asked Clay about a job here?" She asked and I rose an eyebrow, before looking out the door at Jax and he turned around quickly, only to have the tall guy tease him about something and he was rewarded with a punch in the arm.

I turned back to Gemma.

"Jax told you?" I asked, and she nodded.

_'Jax Teller, what am I going to do with you?'_ I asked myself, shaking my head as I took a seat in the chair in front of the desk.

Then of course, when I was getting comfortable, I heard the familer roar and top lights of a Police unit car driving into the parking lot, making me curse under my breath.

_'Not now..' _


	9. Papa Beat'em comes

_Disclaimer:I do not own anything Sons of Anarchy. But, I really wish I had Jax. I only own Lizbeth and Bella._

_A/N:I'm soooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've had a long writers block on this story and I'm sure that this part sucks a bit, but bare with me. So, enjoy and review!_

_*updated_

* * *

When I saw the unit car drive into the parking lot, Gemma and I ran out the office as Jax and Clay walked over to it. It was obvious that they were both pissed.

"This is bad." I muttered, making my way over to him and grabbed his arm after seeing the look on his face. I smiled weakly with a nervous laugh, trying to calm him down a bit.

"Jax please. He's not worth it. I mean, you can rip him a new one verbally. Just not.." I trailed off as he took my hand off his arm ignoring everything I just said.

"Physicially." I sighed, turning around following him. I decided to try Clay, clueless of how he was like when my Mom was alive.

"Clay, talk some sense into him." I begged and a shrug was my answer.

"I wanna get him to for what he did to you. Oh, and if he would beat Bella? That's a more perfect reason for me to help Jax kick his ass." Clay told me, causing me to moan holding my head. I was in deep shit now.

I ran ahead and got in front of Jax as my dad got out the car with a look of apology on his face. I locked eye contact with him, before looking at the angry blonde biker infront of me.

"Jax, let me handle it. He's my father." I told him as I turned around and walked up to Chief Wayne Unser.

"What do you want, Dad?" I asked, with my voice and face emotionless. He looked at my face, taking in the bruises and cuts he put on me and a sad look appeared on his face. He tried to touch my cheek but I flinched, backing away.

That made him mad.

"Lizbeth, get in the jeep. We can talk at home." He told me and I shook my head.

"No." I said, only for him to grab my arm roughly and pull me up to his face.

"I said, get in the jeep." He ordered me.

I looked down at where he was holding me and back at him. Next thing he knows, he's holding his stinging jaw after letting go of me.

"Leave Lizzi alone, Unser." Jax told him, bring his fist back to his side standing beside me.

Then Clay walked up to Dad grabbing his shirt collar with a glare.

"Touch her or ever come here again to hurt her? I'll kill you. Got it?" He told him and got a nod in return. He was about to let him go but, held on to him.

"Oh and would you beat Bella the way you just did Lizbeth?" He asked. Another nod. Suddenly, Dad's on the ground with a bloody broken nose.

"Get the fuck out of here." Clay told Unser. and he didn't move.

"NOW!" He yelled and that worked. I smiled as I heard the tires shriek and away from the garage.

Gemma took me into the bar as the guys followed. Tig, Juice and the rest of them were back to the cars.

I sat at the bar as Clay stood and Jax sat behind me.

"You know you two didn't have to do that." I told them while Gemma got scotch for her and Clay and Jax got a beers for me and him.

"I know but, he deserved it." Jax said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder making me blush a bit no matter how much I didn't want to.

"And you're part of the club. So, we have to protect our own." Clay finished and I felt very welcome.

"Thanks Clay, Jax." I said, kissing Jax on the cheek like I did last night. And of course, Gemma ruined the little moment.

"Are you two sure nothing happened last night?" She asked, making my face blood red again as Jax laughed.

After everything subsided, he said that tomorrow that he would take me to see his son, Abel in the hospital. I inwardly prayed that Tar-pit wouldn't be there.


	10. Baby Baby

_Disclaimer:I do not own anything Sons of Anarchy. But, I really wish I had Jax. I only own Lizbeth and Bella._

_A/N: I'm back, Witches! And I am filled with ideas for this story after seeing the first episode of the third season! But, do bare with me if I happpen to skip through the second season, it didn't interest me as much. But, Season 3? Has my full and undivided attention! X3_

_Please Enjoy and please review!_

_*updated_

* * *

Getting up the next morning it was around ten or so, I got into the shower before Jax letting him relax after what happened yesterday with my Dad. He needed it because he was really angry with him since my face was still cut and bruised up. Even though it is starting to heal bit by bit

Looking in the mirror at myself, I saw my brown waves and my blue eyes standing out. Biting my lip lightly, hissing in pain I held back tears. I didn't want to cry, I didn't want to seem weak. Then before my eyes I saw a butterfly with torn black and blue wings. Blinking a few times, I thought I was going crazy but soon it faded. It was just my imagination.

"Perfect for a tattoo." I muttered to myself putting that idea on the back burner, getting into the shower and washing off to get ready for the day.

Relaxing my bones, I leaned against the tile wall with my eyes closed. My hair stuck to my back and face. The warm water felt great on my pale skin and curvy body.

Few minutes of relaxing and washing off my body with some nice scented shower gel, I heard someone come in and noticed a shadow. So, I looked through a small crack in the door to see it was Jax. He was in his boxers and I saw the tattoos on his chest and arm. Especially, the one on his back. The big Reaper, which was the symbol for the Club.

_'Geez, I just now notice those.._' I thought to myself, biting my lip without even realizing that. Just to let out a small yelp of pain. I saw Jax jump as well, with a chuckle.

"Damn, Liz. You scared me." He said standing in front of the toilet.

"Sorry." I said back, leaning away from the curtain closing my eyes thinking about his chest. It was perfect. Especially, with the black ink of Abel's name on his chest. It was beautiful.

Suddenly hearing the toilet flush, I feel the water get scolding hot and I jumped out the shower, without even thinking about wrapping a towel around me.

"Jesus fucking Christ, that was hot!" I shouted rubbing my arms and legs franticly trying to relieve my burning flesh. And of course, I realized that I was naked and I look at Jax to see a certain look in his untamed blue eyes. Gulping slightly, I grabbed a black towel and ran out with the shower still going. It was the wild biker's turn to wash off.

Regaining my wits, trying to get the thought of shirtless Jax in my head I put on some clothes. Just a pair of jeans and a white tank top with a Shamrock and a Guinness Beer on it in green. Ruffling my hair, I gave it that wild look. Then softly putting on some lipstick, I heard the bathroom door open and some footsteps along with it. Thinking that he was in a towel, I turned around and was sadly mistaken.

"What?" He asked standing there naked as a newborn and the only thing I did was grab my shoes and walk out the room, closing the door behind me. I heard him laugh just made the blush warm my cheeks more!

Going into the bar part of the clubhouse, I sat in one of the stools and put on my combat boots. Hearing the sound of heels, I sighed just waiting for a comment if I slept with Jax last night.

"So, did you.." I cut her off looking up at her with the pink tint still on my cheeks.

"No, I didn't sleep with Jax." I said, quickly and saw Gemma smirk when I said that.

"Actually I was going to say, did you sleep okay but that works too." Gemma told me making me run my fingers in my brown waves wanting to rip it out. God must hate me right now...

"What happened?" She asked leaning to the side to see if I was okay.

"Just fine. A little embarrassed but, fine." I said with a small smile.

"Actually, she jumped out the shower naked in front of me and when I came out the shower, I guess I scared her." Jax explained as he came in fully clothed with a cocky tone and smirk to match. He probably said that she was scared because before leaving out the room, she was introduced to Jax Jr.

The look on Gemma's face was a bit confusing. We couldn't tell if she was surprised, upset or just overjoyed. Probably would be overjoyed if Tar Pit was around to hear that.

Then when she looked like she was about to smile or laugh, she just walked away heading to her office.

"Okay, that would be the first time she has ever been speechless." He said before putting his hand for me to take.

"Ready to see Abel?" Jax asked and I nodded taking his hand, jumping off the stool getting closer to him. It was a little strange. Especially when he went and put his arm over my shoulder as we walked outside.

Seeing Half-Sack and Juice, I waved at them since we were passing right by them to get to the bikes. Jax got on first and I put on my helmet. Well, my Mom's helmet. Swinging my leg over and holding onto his waist, off to the hospital we went.

We got to the hospital and went to the icu for the premature babies, surprisingly Tara wasn't there. Yet.

The nurse took us to Abel and gave the baby in the blue bundle to Jax to hold. And seeing that baby in his arms, just gave him a new look. Even though he was in his leather S.O.A. cut, he looked fatherly as he spoke with his son.

"He's so adorable." I said looking over his shoulder at the baby. Abel looked at me and he had his father's eyes.

"He has your eyes." I told the father and the baby laughed softly moving his arms towards me. That made Jax chuckle.

"I think he wants to meet the pretty lady that giving him all the compliments." He joked standing up and helping me put Abel in my arms.

I held babies before and was calm as a cucumber. But, now I was nervous as heck and I sat down with the baby to have him in my lap as well. He looked up at me and grabbed a piece of my hair to put it in his mouth as I giggled. Actually giggled. What the hell was wrong with me lately? But of course, it was ruined by guess who.

"Little thing must be hungry." Tara, the devil, said as she came in. She smiled at Jax before sending a dagger filled glare my way and I didn't resist to send one right back either.

"Yeah, where are the formulas again?" Jax asked noticing that glares that my cousin and I were sending each other and probably wanted to get out before world war three broke out. When he was told where they were, he took Abel and left out the room.

"What are you doing here?" Tara asked in almost a hiss. She was pissed by the time she had walked in here.

"Jax wanted me to see Abel since he told me about him when we were having beer at my Dad's house." I told her being cool and collected, knowing what that information would do to her.

"Jax was where and you did what together? You weren't afraid that Unser wasn't going to walk in and flip?" She asked, obviously not noticing the slowly healing bruises and cuts on my face.

"We chilled and had a beer, that's all. And if you haven't noticed, my dear cousin.. Daddy Dearest already flipped." I said with my hands by my face to showing her that bruises there and then lifted my tank, showing her the dark purple bruise on my stomach. She cringed slightly out of sympathy. That was a shock.

"Okay, just this one time I'm going to be nice to you and give you some antibiotic cream to help with the cuts." Tara muttered as she walked out the room and I followed her. Jax was in the little nursery type room with the baby, feeding him. Seeing us come out the room, he looked up.

"What's up?" He asked noticing the signal from Tara for me to stay there.

"She's going to get me some cream to help the cuts heal up." I explained while sitting down next to him.

_'This has strangely turned into a nice trip to the hospital.'_ I thought to myself, looking over at Abel and stroked his little hand. Just for him to grab onto it and shake it.

"Abel likes you." Jax said with a smile looking at me. I smiled back, my eyes locked onto his.

"What can I say? I'm good with children." I said back, leaning against his arm to look at Abel suckle the bottle more. He had wispy blonde hair and blue eyes. He was the spitting image of his old man.

And of course since it was a touching moment, it had to be ruined. AGAIN!

The cream was thrown into my lap and the pointed corner of it hit me on the bruise on my stomach making me jump. My blue eyes glaring up, I saw my cousin glaring back.

"Found some. Apply it once a day." She said in a somewhat dead tone. It was rare for me to hear her speak in some other emotion besides dead.

"Thanks, Tar Pit." I muttered to myself and I knew that she heard me because I saw her fist tighten.

"Dr. Knowles, we need you in.. Am I interrupting something?" A nurse asked seeing all three of us there and saw the angry look on Tara's face.

"No, of course not. Bye, Lizard. I'll see you later, Jax." She said leaning over and kissing Jax right on the lips before leaving. I wanted to throw the tube of cream at the back of her head when she called me that but, I just bit my lower lip as carefully as I could and stayed quiet.

Though I did hear the nurse ask if I was her sister and if I was, that I was the pretty one. I only heard Tara scream at the nurse saying that I was her cousin and she completely ignored the pretty one comment. It was killing me to hold back a laugh when I heard that.

Abel was full and we played with him for a little while before leaving ourselves to get something to eat. After eating, we went back to the shop and I changed into the Teller-Morrow work shirt before helping with the cars.

Clay was telling me to let the guys to the heavy lifting or he was going to send me to Gemma to help her with the paper work. Being as stubborn as my Mom, I still did the heavy stuff and Clay knew that he couldn't tell me anything. Especially, when I saw him rub his face mumbling something about me being just like Bella.

I love being like her. But I draw the line when someone thinks I'm Tara's sister..

* * *

_By the way, if you want to know who Lizbeth looks like, think Scarlett Johannson with brown hair. _


	11. The War Begins

__

__

_Disclaimer:I do not own anything Sons of Anarchy. But, I really wish I had Jax. I only own Lizbeth and Bella._

_

* * *

_

That evening, Tara stopped by and told Jax that Abel would be ready to come home in two weeks. He should probably be home two Sundays from now. I was happy for him, the little baby deserved to be able to come home. The reason I say that is because I hate Hospitals. Mostly because I had a bad experience in one when I was younger. The Nurses acted like they didn't care about me when I was asking for meds, but when my Parents were there, it was a completely different act.

It was a Friday evening so, tomorrow Gemma will drag me to Jax's house to help decorate the Nursery or at least fix it up from when Wendy Case, his Ex was there. It would be a bit weird because I wasn't blood to the baby but, I could and will be given the name as Aunt to him. If Gemma doesn't have any other plans in mind. Knowing her, she probably does.

Relaxing in Jax's room in the clubhouse, I was just going through my bag and took out my ipod. Only to scroll through my pictures on there. Some were pictures of my friends back in Oregon, that I had made there during College but, most of them were of me and my Mom. The younger years of my life, she had the brown hair but, before she was killed, she dyed it blonde.

She died young. She was in her early thirties when she dyed. She and my Dad were pretty much the same age when they got married. Well, actually I was the result of a one night stand they had back when they were both 19, it was planned though because I would hear my parents fight at night and Mom would say that he wanted her to married him and have his child. That he had broke the condom so, she could get pregnant. But, she would always say that even though she hated him, the only good thing that being married to him brought her was having me.

I really think that Gemma and Clay didn't know about that and just thought that my Mom was willingly married a cop.

"Wow, you do look like her." Jax said, making me jump out off the bed scaring me to death.

"Geez, Jax!" I sighed, having my hand over my chest as I got back on the bed. He had made himself comfortable on the bed, when he was looking at the pictures with me clueless.

"Sorry, Liz. But, you do look like your Mom." He said, taking the item from my hands and went back to the one with Bella with blonde hair. And he looked at it and back at me, which made me confused.

"What?" I asked, wondering what he was thinking.

"The blonde would look good on you too. But, I would have to say this.." Jax trailed off, handing me back the ipod.

"What?" I asked once more, wanting to know where he was getting it.

"I think you would be hotter then your Mom with the blonde hair. Your Mom was a bombshell. You would be a knockout." He told me, and I saw the suggestive smile on his lips. Hearing that, I crossed my arms over my chest and turned away from him.

"Are you implying that I'm not a knockout as a brunette?" I asked, acting like I was angry.

"Now, I never said that." Jax said, making me look back at him and saw him smiling. He reached out and put his hand on the back of my neck, and he was giving me the hint to move closer. So, seeing that he was teasing me, I wanted to tease him back. So, I got in his lap and smirked seeing his teasing face turn playful.

"Well, what did you mean?" I asked in a Marilyn Monroe type voice, leaning forward with my hands on each side of his head.

"What I meant was, you would be even more of a knockout with the blonde hair. But, you're still hot as hell as a brunette." He explained, catching onto the teasing and put his hands on my outer thighs, letting his thumbs rub my jean covered skin.

Biting my lower lip, I got a little closer to Jax and he was leaning in as well, to where our lips were almost touching and it seemed like he was going to jump the gun and kiss me when..

"Hey you.. Whoa." Tig said, walking in without knocking. So, that made the two of us jump away from each other and out the bed on the two separate sides. As if we were teenagers caught doing something we shouldn't be doing.

"What is it, Tig?" Jax asked, in a voice that you could easily tell that he was pissed.

"Clay wanted ya to come out and celebrate with the rest of us, since your boy was coming home in a week. But, if you want to stay in here and celebrate with Lizzi, I got some lube in my room in case you.." He couldn't even finish his sentence because the all ready pissed blonde had picked up his knife and was about to have some target practice.

Tig hurried and closed the door, so almost right on cue the knife landed right in the middle of the door. I put my hand over my mouth to keep myself from laughing. Jax went to the door and jerked the knife out to put it back in its sheath.

"Man, you got some issues." I could hear Tig say from the other side of the door, making me laugh.

"Keep talking and I'll show you issues." Jax said back, laying the knife down. Both of us could hear the perverted biker chuckle before hearing a pair of heels come down the hall.

"What the hell are you laughing at, Tig? Nevermind. Lizzi, I was wondering if you wanted to spend the night at Clay and I's house for the night since we're going shopping tomorrow?" Gemma asked, through the door thinking that her son and I were doing something. I rolled my eyes before speaking.

"Sure, Gem and before your mind goes into the gutter if not all ready, Jax and I are not doing anything no matter what you're getting from Tig." I straightened out, just for her to open the door and come in.

Right as she came in, she saw small pieces of wood on the floor so she closed the door a bit to see the slice in it. Gemma's eyes went straight to Jax, who was leaning against the dresser, lighting a cigarette.

"Target practice." He cooly put it, before Tig busted him.

"With my friggin' head!"

"Just be glad I didn't aim lower, Tigger." Jax told him, with a smile before the older man left.

I fought the urge to giggle and just bit my tongue to keep from doing anything.

"I'll get my bags and I'll met you, 'kay Gemma." I said, motioning over my shoulder.

The motorcycle Momma nodded before leaving the room. She had closed it behind her and when I heard the click, I just let out a loud sigh as I sat on the bed.

"My gosh, that was so funny!" I laughed out, running my fingers through my dark hair. Feeling the weight in the bed shift, I looked down to my left to see that Jax had gotten on his back in the bed and his head was by my hip. Looking into his sky blue eyes, I saw that he had a certain look.

"How about we continue what we were doing before Tigger came in and ruined the fun?" Jax suggested, with a husky tone to his voice. Biting my lower lip, I almost went with it but then I remembered his Mom. So, standing up, I walked over to my bags and picked them up.

"Your Mom's gonna wonder what happened to me if I don't go out there." I said, hearing him get off the bed and feel him get behind me. His hands were on my curvy hips and his chin was on my shoulder.

"Let her wonder.." He told me with a slight growl to his voice. I let out a shaky breath, mentally remembering why I loved bad boys so much.

"What about Tar p.. Tara?" I asked, covering the disgust in my voice.

"Screw Tara." Jax said, before nipping at my neck making my knees buckle slightly.

And as much as I loved to hear him say that, I wiggled my way out of his arms, grabbing my bags and walking towards the door.

"I should really get to your Mom." I told him, feeling my face get warmer and warmer the more I kept eye contact with him.

Reaching behind me, I opened the door and left the room closing it behind me. I walked to where the guys were at the bar in the clubhouse to see Gemma in Clay's lap. Looking at all the guy's faces, it was obvious that Tig had spilled what he saw when he got to Jax's room.

"Daddy's girl turned bad walking!" Juice teased, making me look at him. I prayed the blush on my face faded because that would not be helpful.

"Bite me, Juice." I said back, only for the whole gang to burst into laughter.

"I think Jax already beat him to that, lass!" Chibs told me, pointed towards my neck.

I looked at everyone confused until I remembered that Jax was nipping my neck not long, before I left from back there.

"Shit. Gem, can we go please?" I begged, before anything else happened. Suddenly everyone of them was apologizing, thinking that I was upset with them. Tig, especially.

"Sure, sweetie." She said, getting out of Clay's lap and was gave him a kiss on the cheek when Jax came out.

"Hey, Liz." He said, coming up on me making me turn around.

"Yes, Jax?" I asked, expecting him to apologize or something but what he did next, surprised the hell out of me and I think everyone else in the room. Well, not Tig or Gemma.

He took my face in his hands and kissed me square on the mouth. My eyes went wide as saucers before they closed. When I began to kiss back, his arms went to my waist holding me close to him while my arms went around his neck.

The guys watching were letting out howls and cat calls, cheering Jax on and it seemed like we were going to never stop until we all heard a small gasp and something drop to the floor. Breaking the kiss, both of us looked to see Tara there, with her mouth open and her purse on the floor.

I bit my lower lip as Jax cleared his throat, and everyone went back to their own business while Gemma was smirking.

"You forgot this." Jax told me, holding up my ipod. Letting out a breathless laugh, I took it and put it in my bag.

"Thanks." I said, with a small smile. It wasn't a weak one, I was glad that I kissed Jax and Tara saw. It proved that he liked me better then her. Hopefully..

Turning around catching Gemma's eye, I motioned towards the door and she gave Clay one last kiss before we started walking towards the door. Tara got down to pick up her purse and I could feel her glaring at my feet and just to tick her off, I didn't look down at her. Mostly because I didn't want her to see the smirk I had on my face.

The two of us got to the car and when we got in, Momma Gemma started the engine and was backing out before driving out the lot for the clubhouse. It was quiet in the car for a little while until I let out a small laugh.

"What?" Gemma asked, with a knowing look on her face looking over at me.

"The war begins." I told her, with a smile.

Tara was not the type of girl to fight for a guy but, for Jax, she probably would. Though, I think everyone wants me to win because I seem to fit more into the biker scene then she does.


	12. Perfect Moment Ruined

_Disclaimer:I do not own anything Sons of Anarchy. But, I really wish I had Jax. I only own Lizbeth and Bella._

_A/N: I saw the picture from behind the scenes of Season 4 of S.O.A. and I cannot believe that Jax's hair is now in a buzz cut! I miss the long hair! *sighs* Anyway.. I'm back and hopefully, tomorrow I shall start on the next part! The main part that I've been super syked about! So, please excuse the shortness of this chapter for lack of muse._

* * *

Ever since that fateful kiss between Jax and I, Tara has been at the clubhouse every single day when she gets off work. Chibs even told me that she even tried to get Jax to sleep with her, and that it was pathetic and fun to watch her try that. I thought it was funny too, just imagining it.

But, anyway, she's been trying to sabotage everything between the two of us and whenever I'm alone with her, she has to have a major attitude that just makes me want to slap the hell out of her. And so far, Gemma and the guys are on my team.

Now, it being a little more then a week after we were caught, Jax and I went back to the Hospital to check on little Abel. Thankfully when we got there, Tar Pit was no where to be found. Jax got a bottle to feed his son, only to give it to me.

"He seemed to like you from last time and since your time with holding him was cut short, thought you might want another chance." Jax told me, with a smile that made my heart pound against my rib cage.

"Okay." I said, taking the bottle before being handed little Abel. He was so small and fragile that when he was in my arms, it felt like I was holding porcelain. And as I fed him, I couldn't help but feel protective over him even though he is not blood relation to me. It just felt like it.

When the baby finished, I put him over my shoulder and gently patted his back only for him to burp and get a little fussy. My nerves went through the roof when he started fussing but, I could hear my Mother's voice in my head from back when I was little, playing with a baby doll.

_Lizzi, whenever a baby starts getting fussy after a burping, a song always calms them. It worked with me for you._

The latest song I was listening to popped into my head and the lyrics just flowed from my lips.

_"The valley green was so serene,  
In the middle ran a stream so blue...  
A maiden fair, in despair,  
Once had met her true love there and she told him...  
She would say..._

_Promise me, when you see_  
_A white rose you'll think of me._  
_I love you so,_  
_Never let go,_  
_I will be..._  
_Your ghost of a rose..._

_Her eyes believed in mysteries,_  
_She would lay amongst the leaves of amber..._  
_Her spirit wild, heart of a child,_  
_Yet gentle still, and quiet and mild_  
_And he loved her..._  
_When she would say..._

_Promise me, when you see_  
_A white rose you'll think of me._  
_I love you so,_  
_Never let go,_  
_I will be..._  
_Your ghost of a rose..."_

* * *

_Jax's pov_

When I saw Abel starting to fuss after Liz, I started to take him but I was surprised to see that she had cradled him back in her arms and started singing a song.

_'A song as beautiful as her.' _I thought to myself, only to blink a few times and shake my head after thinking it.

* * *

_Liz's pov _

After singing the song, Abel was calm and had a smile on his cute little face. Standing up slowly, I just cradled the baby in my arms smiling down at him. Looking over at Jax, I saw that he had a certain look in his eyes and looked away and happened to see in a little window, just to see my reflection and I was in awe on how I looked holding Abel.

Then, when Jax got up and stood next to me, it looked perfect. And it felt right with the three of us. Feeling his fingers on my chin and turn me to look at him, I had to smile just to get one back from him. He got closer and when our lips only brushed each other, we heard a loud and rude ahem! Turning around, Tara was right there glaring straight at me.

"Enjoying your visit, Jax?" Tara asked, turning her gaze on him as he took Abel from me.

"Yeah, glad that he'll be home in a few days." Jax said, with a smile before leaving the room. Leaving me alone with my cousin.

"See your cuts and bruises are gone." She mused, getting closer and I fought the urge to step back, fearing that she has a scalpel on her.

"Yeah, that cream you gave me worked well." I told her, trying to be civil. But, of course, her jealousy had to turn its fugly head.

"Jax won't be with you for long. Once he fucks you, he goes on to the next girl." Tara said, making me want to wring her neck. But, I came up with a better come back.

"Not when the pussy's good, cuz." I said back, with a smirk walking past her when I saw the blonde Biker in the doorway.

"See you at the party." Jax told her, before we walked away and out the hospital. I wanted to ask why he said that but, he was probably was just being nice since Tara was the one that saved Abel when he was born.

But, still I didn't want her at the party because I think she has it in for me.


	13. Editting Chapters

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy at all! Kurt Sutter is the owner and is God in my eyes for creating such an amazing show. I only own Lizbeth and her mother. As well as the AU for this story._

* * *

I am not done with this story whatsoever!

I'm just currently going through it and editting each chapter because I didn't realize how jacked up my writing was at first,

when I first started out with it.

And I know that Unser is a good guy but, I'm just making him a little mean to start off and it will all change after a while. Or at least after I post the latest chapter. Just wait a little while longer please!

Life has been a little crazy because I'm doing some acting gigs and it's the end of my first year of College! Wahoo!

Cannot wait for the summer and for the latest season of SOA!

I swear that I shall post a few chapters before the season primere! And once again to remind everyone, I'm going to muttle through the second season on here because it didn't really appeal to me that much. But, the third season did!

Expect some more tension between Tara and Lizzie!

Do enjoy the new chapters as I update them! Though I've only done two so far but, I shall be doing two or three more after this!

Keep the look out, please my loyal readers!

Thank you for the reviews as well! I love you all so much!


End file.
